The Warriors
by bobbert
Summary: Warriors old and new must gather to defeat an old evil. This is the second chapter of battling the Negaverse Triliogy
1. The Dream

Authors note: Someone asked for a sequel to my fic Return of Queen Beryl. So I decided to right one but I will put in the time of Crystal Moon Kingdom and during the reign of Imperial Queen Serenity. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sailor moon characters they belong to someone else. I however do own any original characters.

Prologue 

Imperial Queen Serenity was dreaming of her grandmother Queen Serenity. "My beautiful granddaughter you are more than I could have ever hoped for. There is a time that is coming that you will need the scouts of old and the scout s of the future to work together. Be safe and careful and say hello to your mother." The dream changed to a dark room where a parchment of paper laid Imperial Queen Serenity could barely make out the words but it looked like an ancient prophecy and it said:

There will come a time of great strife, when the warriors of the past and the warriors of the future will need to meet and learn to work together as one. That which has been asleep will wake up and if the three crystals are not used as one evil will win.

Imperial Queen Serenity sat up in her bed with a feeling of dread she remembered the prophecy and knew that the warriors were the scouts and that the crystals were the Imperium silver crystal. She threw a robe on and ran out of her room, she had to find Sailor Pluto


	2. Sailor Pluto Explains

Sailor Pluto strides down the Crystallized hallway of the Crystal Moon Kingdom and into the throne room where an anxious Imperial Queen Serenity is pacing, "Small Lady, what is wrong,"

Imperial Queen Serenity stopped pacing and hurried over to Sailor Pluto "oh Puu something horrible is going to happen I was having this dream and it was about my grandmother and she told me a time was coming that I would need all the scouts and then a prophecy appeared."

"So at last it is time, what you dreamt about is true your majesty. You will need the scouts of the future and the past to help defeat this coming evil but you will also need the three Imperium Silver Crystals. So I will go and bring the scouts here, we will also need Neo-Queen Serenity, so I will get her also."

"While you do that Puu I will have rooms prepared."

Sailor Pluto bowed and turned and threw her time key and disappeared into a portal, leaving Imperial Queen Serenity alone with her thoughts.

************************************************************************

Serena opens her eyes and looks at the clock, it is still way early. She glances down at Luna who is still snuggled in sleep and lets her mind drift back to the days right after Beryl's attack. It still seemed like yesterday when in fact it had been months ago, after the attack we picked ourselves up and went about out normal routines. Darien proposed to me and since the defeat of Beryl there have been no more monster attacks, the scout meetings turned into a wedding planning session. Luna keeps insisting that the wedding should be fit for a princess and I agree with her. We have all matured since that last battle, not that we didn't bicker but we all went on with are lives. Rei's was devoted to the temple, Mine to Darien and Reenie, Ami was completely engrossed in school, Lita had her cooking, Mina had her modeling, and Molly was into Melvin. We still got together to train because that was Reenie's sole purpose in being back here in the past.

I glanced at the clock again and saw that it was time to get a move on and I slipped out of bed and nudged Luna "Get up lazy cat we have to be at Rei's temple soon."

Luna opened her eyes and stretched and said "oh that girl, some days you can't get her out of bed to save your life and some days she won't let anyone sleep." But Luna smiled with affection at Serena who was going through her closet and hopped off the bed and was scooped up by Reenie who walked in and said "are you ready yet Serena?"

Serena did a turn and said "ta da, yep lets go."

Serena was the last to arrive at the temple and had just sat down when Sailor Pluto came through her time portal and said "we have a problem in Crystal Moon Kingdom and will need you scouts to come with me."

Serena sighed and said "alright Scouts transform:

Moon Crystal Power,

Neo Eternal Moon Makeup,

Mercury Star Power,

Mars Star power,

Venus Star Power,

Earth Crystal Power Makeup."

"Small Lady," Pluto said, "I am sorry you can not go, we are going to your personal future and I can not have either one of you meet. Darien you will need to stay here also and help Small Lady hold down the fort." The rest of the scouts walked through the portal and ended up in the throne room of Crystal Moon Kingdom. Serena stepped forward and said Ree...Imperial Queen Serenity it is good to see you again."

Imperial Queen Serenity smiled and said "as it is to see you," she turned to Sailor Pluto, "Puu where are the other scouts."

"I am on my way to get them now, when I bring them back I will explain everything then." Sailor Pluto throw her time key and walked through the portal.

************************************************************************

Neo Queen Serenity was just sitting down in the meeting room to start the daily scout meeting, when there was a flash and Sailor Pluto walked through and said. "Your majesty, there is a problem at the Crystal Moon Kingdom and I will need you and the scouts to come with me." She turned to the outer scouts and said "the three of you will need to stay here and keep up the security of Crystal Tokyo."

Neo Queen Serenity stood and said "All right, scouts transform:

Mercury Planet Power Makeup,

Mars Planet Power Makeup,

Jupiter Planet Power Makeup,

Venus Planet Power Makeup,

Earth Planet Power Makeup."

Neo Queen Serenity and the super sailor scouts followed Sailor Pluto through the portal and into the time stream and then out into the meeting room of The Crystal Moon Kingdom. The Scouts of the past stared at the scouts of the future, Serena Stared at Neo Queen Serenity and then they turned to Imperial Queen Serenity, who turned to Sailor Pluto who said. "If everyone will sit I will explain why you are here and I am breaking rules that have been in existence forever," the scouts of the past sat on one side as the scouts of the future sat on the other side, Sailor Pluto sat at one end and Imperial Queen Serenity, Neo Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity (AN: from this point I will call Serena, Princess Serenity and the future scouts will be called Queen and elder, the Scouts of the past will be called Princess and high priestess) sat at the other end. Sailor Pluto Said "All right the reason you are all together is because of a very old prophecy that goes back to the original Queen Serenity. It said There will come a time of great strife when the warriors of the past and the future will need to meet and learn to work as one._ That which has been asleep will awaken and if the three crystals are not used as one, evil will win. _Queen Serenity had that written because she knew that there would come a day that Celesta would awaken and seek her revenge. Celesta was a Goddess of destruction and had attacked the Moon Kingdom Shortly before she had the princess. It had been impossible to destroy Celesta completely, so Queen Serenity used the crystal to put her into a deep sleep. Imperial Queen Serenity had the dream that I have been waiting for signaling the time that Celesta would awaken. Now you must all learn to work as one unit and this is my fault because I told Queen Serenity that there would someday be three Silver Imperium Crystals, So she hoped that with the power of the three crystals Celesta would be defeated. That is all I can tell you and all the help I can give you. When the time comes you ten scouts must be able to use your powers together and Imperial Queen Serenity, Neo Queen Serenity, and Princess Serenity you must be able to use the crystals as one. Princess Serenity when you stepped into this world you lost your ability to transform into sailor moon. I must go now." Sailor Pluto throw her key and disappeared into a portal.

Imperial Queen Serenity stood and said "if you will follow me I have had rooms prepared for the duration of your stay. The others followed her out to their rooms. 


	3. The Meeting

The three Serenity's where standing to the side of the training room and watched as a fight was taking place. Neo Queen Serenity sighed and said "I suppose we will have to go and break it up."

"I see that Rei has not changed in two thousand years," Princess Serenity said as she watched Princess Rei and Queen Rei battle over who should lead the ten scouts. She glanced at her future self and her future daughter and they walked into the training room and over to the fight. Imperial Queen Serenity stepped in between the feuding scouts and said "that's enough! It really doesn't matter who leads the scouts, Sailor Pluto said that the ten of you need to work together and fighting is not working together."

Princess Serenity turned to both of the Rei's and said "why don't the both of you lead the scouts?"

"Yes," said Neo Queen Serenity, "now that that is solved why don't you break into two's and practice your powers." The scouts broke apart and separated into two's, Sailor Venus and Super Sailor Mercury went into the first module and started their attacks, as the first obstacle presented itself Sailor Venus yelled "Venus Crescent Beam Smash" and used her power to destroy the target. As the next one came into view Super Sailor Mercury yelled "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" and shot a stream of energy at the obstacle. When Neo Queen Serenity saw that the Scouts were under control she slipped out into the garden and sat down and though oh my dear Endymion I see the way I was and it makes me miss the old days like I never have before. I miss you so much its like a deep wound, I see Princess Serenity and I can't help but be jealous of the fact that when this is over she will go home to her dear Darien, and I will go back to my duty as Queen. I know that someday she will sit where I am now and have these same thoughts.

"You miss him don't you?" Princess Serenity quietly asked

"Princess Serenity how did you know"

"Imperial Queen Serenity told me when we dumped here before."

"Oh," sighed Neo Queen Serenity, "yes I miss him more everyday, but I know I should be happy because I had two thousand years with the man I love."

Princess Serenity smiled "I said the same thing when Imperial Queen Serenity told me. I know that I can't feel what you feel because I will go back to him but know that I am deeply sorry."

Neo Queen Serenity sighed and hugged Princess Serenity and stood, Princess Serenity asked "do you ever miss being a normal person and do you regret being someone with such an important destiny?"

"Yes I miss being a normal person but no I have never regretted being Neo Queen Serenity because as her I had a husband I loved dearly and beautiful and successful daughter."

Princess Serenity sighed "I know you are right and I believe that to its just nice to hear from someone else." The rest of her words were drowned out by a laugh as the two royals turned around to see a slim blond in a skin tight red dress standing there and she said "well you look like Queen Serenity but you're not her so who are you."

A voice from behind them answered "none of your buiesness." said Super Sailor Mars as the rest of the scouts lined up Sailor Mars said "all right Scouts use your powers."

Sailor Mercury said "Mercury Bubble Blast." The attack hit and the woman laughed and said "you think that's enough to stop Celesta."

Super Sailor Mercury Stepped forward "Mercury Ice Storm Freeze" the attack hit Celesta and she smiled and said "chilly. So now why don't you tell me who you are before I get mad?"

Princess Serenity stepped towards the scouts and said "I am Princess Serenity, Daughter of Queen Serenity, what is that you want here?"

Celesta smiled "Your death will do."

Both Rei's screamed at the same time "over our dead bodies."

Imperial Queen Serenity stepped forward and said "I am Imperial Queen Serenity, grand daughter of Queen Serenity and daughter of Neo Queen Serenity. I rule Crystal Moon Kingdom and in the name of my grandmother you will do know harm here." She willed her crystal into view and Celesta narrowed her eyes and said "I will go for now." And she disappeared.

"She just left?" Asked Sailor Venus

"No," said Sailor Earth, "she went but she didn't go far she will be back and we will need to be ready." The scouts were deep in thought and didn't see Celesta's energy ball before it was to late; it struck Super Sailor Earth and knocked her back. "That was just a warning." And with that Celesta disappeared 


	4. Memories

After striking down Super Sailor Earth, Celesta appeared in the ruins of the old moon palace and walked through it looking at the destruction. She wondered who could have destroyed this kingdom when all her powers had failed to even damage it. She knew with out knowing that Queen Serenity was dead and that who ever had destroyed this place had robbed her of her revenge but she would have it anyway. For now she need to plan before she vanished she said "I swear to you Queen Serenity I will see your family dead and this New Kingdom destroyed.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile back at the Crystal Palace Super Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mercury were looking over Super Sailor Earth. Sailor Mercury powered down and went to find the royals, she found them in Imperial Queen Serenity's private sitting room "Your majesties, Elder Molly was not hurt badly by the energy blast. She only suffered minor bruises from the fall. She should awaken in a few hours."

Neo Queen Serenity sighed "Thank you, Princess Ami." 

Princess Ami bowed and left, Princess Serenity started pacing "Where could she have gone. I mean there is not a whole lot of places she could be hiding."

"Princess Serenity," Imperial Queen Serenity said, "she could be hiding in the ruins of the old Moon Palace. I didn't build directly over the old one I left it standing as a monument to Queen Serenity and the people that died to help protect her kingdom."

"Wait," said Neo Queen Serenity, "we can't go off with out a plan and we will need Super Sailor Earth. Remember the prophecy we need all ten scouts. I think what we should do is send someone to scout the place."

"We should send Princess Lita and Queen Mina. But whomever we send I will be going with them." 

Imperial Queen Serenity gasped and said "No you can not go if something were to happen to you...."

I am going," Princess Serenity broke in, "I would like to see the Moon Palace, I haven't seen it in three thousand years, and I need to see it." Princess Serenity swept out of the room to find the scouts,

"She just came out of no where and fired her energy ball; we need to do something other than sit here." Fumed an angry Princess Rei

"We can not go off half cocked and risk anymore of us." Queen Mina in a low voice 

"Queen Mina is right," High Priestess Molly said, "we need to be careful. We have never faced a goddess before and none of the powers we used on her made a dent she just laughed them off. She only left when Imperial Queen Serenity brought out the silver crystal. I think she is afraid to be put back to sleep."

Queen Lita and Princess Lita came running into the room. Princess Lita came to a stop in front of everyone and said "We think we may have a way to defeat her. If we use the Scout Planet Power Attack that should weaken her enough for the silver crystals to destroy her."

Before she could continue Princess Serenity walked into the room "Princess Lita, Queen Mina you two along with me will be going to the old Moon Palace to look around. So you to should transform."

Queen Mina stood and said "alright Princess,

Venus Planet Power Makeup,

Jupiter Star Power." And they teleported away. 

They landed in the front of the palace and Sailor Jupiter looked at Princess Serenity "Are you alright Princess."

"I will be fine, you two go on ahead I want to wonder around a bit." She walked into the palace and the memories came rushing over her, she walked into the throne room and remembered running in her to tell her mother that she was in love. Princess Serenity walked into the ballroom and remembered the final ball that was held here the night the nega-verse attacked and how her mother had looked. She knew something had been here but was gone so she called to Venus and Jupiter and told them and they teleported away, knowing that the battle was to come very soon.


	5. Help From A Dead QUeen

Elder Molly was walking through the hallway of the old Moon Palace; she walked into the throne room and found it like it was in the days of the Silver Millennium. At its center sat the throne and on it sat Queen Serenity. Elder Molly curtsied and said "Queen Serenity, how are you here."

The Queen smiled "Molly the dead can transcend time and space; I brought you here because I need to speak with you. Celesta, she is more powerful than anything you have faced before. Together you and the scouts will defeat her. You are the key; a new attack will appear when the time is right. You see Molly the prophecy was not complete, the three crystals alone will not defeat her. That is all I can tell you, Elder Molly may the power of the moon be your guiding light and the power of the Earth be your strength." Elder Molly came out of her sleep and sat up on the bed groggily, all she remembered of the dream is that she was the key to destroying Celesta. 

Princess Ami walked in and saw that Elder Molly was awake "Elder Molly your awake, let me check you over to make sure that every thing is all right." Princess Ami checked her over "well everything looks alright."

Elder Molly stood "Fine then I need to talk to the Serenity's." and with that rushed out to find them.

She found them in the throne room discussing battle plans, Imperial Queen Serenity was the first to notice that Elder Molly was standing in the room "Elder Molly your awake."

"Yes Imperial Queen Serenity I am and I need to tell you what Queen Serenity told me in the dream I had. She told me that I was the key to destroying Celesta."

"Why did you dream of my mother?" ask Princess Serenity

"I often dream of the dead. It is a part of the whole witch thing." Elder Molly Said

You said that you were the key to defeat Celesta but how?" asked Neo Queen Serenity

"I do not know, She said I would know when the time was right."

The Scouts came running into the throne room Super Sailor Venus Said "That time is now. Celesta has started attacking the Palaces outer defenses."

"All right," said Princess Serenity, "scouts transform.

Mercury Star Power,

Mercury Planet Power Makeup,

Mars Star Power,

Mars Planet Power Makeup,

Jupiter Star Power,

Jupiter Planer Power Makeup,

Venus Star Power,

Venus Planer Power Makeup,

Earth Crystal Power Makeup,

Earth Planet Power Makeup."

As the transformation took place they teleported away. They landed in front of Celesta and she said "Well what took you so long. Lets get this battle started I have other planets to conquer 


	6. The Battle For Crystal Moon Kingdom

The scouts landed in front of Celesta and she said "Well what took you so long. Let's get this battle started I have other planets to conquer."

Super Sailor Jupiter Stepped forward "We won't let you do this."

"How can you stop me? I am a God and you are a bunch of pathetic human's." Laughed Celesta.

"Laugh this off," yelled Sailor Mars, "Mars Celestial Fire Surround." Fire shot out of her hands and hit Celesta but she walked through it laughing and threw an energy ball, Sailor Mars Jumped out of the way and Super Sailor Mercury Yelled "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." A burst of water hit Celesta. She walked through it and said "Do you know what water does to silk, you stupid mortal." she then threw a series of energy balls that the scouts were just able to dodge Sailor Earth ran past Celesta, Dodged a energy ball and screamed "Earth Nature Attack." as energy vines shot out at Celesta as the vines hit her she threw an energy ball and knocked the scouts back and down. She looked at the Serenity's and smiled "well It's time you died now." She threw an energy ball and Princess Serenity Raised her silver crystal and deflected the blow and said "Scouts now." 

The Scouts stood and started their attacks "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion,

Super Mercury Ice Storm Freeze,

Mars Fire Sniper,

Super Mars Fire Bird Attack,

Jupiter Thunder Crash,

Super Sparkling Wide Pressure,

Venus Meteor Shower,

Super Venus Love and Beauty Shock,

Earth Mountain Enclose,

Super Earth Start Shaking," as their powers combined they yelled as one, "Sailor Scout Powers Attack." The combined attack hit Celesta and drove her back. The Serenity's stepped forward called their crystals out and pointed them at Celesta "Cosmic Moon Power,

Neo Cosmic Moon Power,

Imperial Cosmic Moon Power," the energy from the crystals combined and hit the goddess she was driven farther back but she unleashed her own stream of dark power that collided with the silver crystals and knocked the Serenity's to their knees. Celesta laughed "you will not defeat me. I will have my revenge on Queen Serenity."

Super Sailor Earth watched as her Queen was pushed to her knees, she stood up and stepped forward and said "I will not let you do this Celesta," she turned to the monarchs, "Use the crystals to protect the scouts."

"What are you going to do?" ask Neo Queen Serenity

"No time to explain just do it," she turned back to Celesta, "In the name of the Earth and by my power as a witch you will do no harm here. Earth Magic Implode." A blinding white light shot out of Super Sailor Earths hands and hit Celesta, she screamed in pain as the light destroyed her body. The back lash struck Super Sailor Earth and threw her back. As the energy cleared Neo Queen Serenity ran to where Super Sailor Earth laid and dropped to her knees "Molly what did you do?"

"I did what I was meant to do and now my life is done."

"No" cried Neo Queen Serenity

"Serena, yes right now you are Serena, I have been your best friend for two thousand years. What I did not only saved the world but it saved your daughter and your past self's lives. So please don't cry." She then took her last breath and Neo Queen Serenity closed Molly eyes and then stood.

A portal opened and Sailor Pluto stepped out "Neo Queen Serenity I am sorry that Elder Molly is gone but it is now time to return to your own times."

Princess Serenity stood up "How dare you. Don't you have any feelings at all."

"I have feelings, Princess Serenity but my loyalties lie with the time stream and when you are all safely back in your own times I will mourn for her. Now walk through the portal and go home."

The scouts of the past walked through the portal and went home to a few moments after they left. Serena flew into Darien's arms and said "It's over the threat is gone." He kissed her and then Serena put her arm around Reenie and they walked away.

Meanwhile at the Gates Of Time Sailor Pluto looks at a picture of all the scouts together and as tears flow she says "You died again and once again I could not interfear and save you. Now Neo Queen Serenity has to mourn again. I have decided to use a power I have and erase the battle from the younger scouts memory. I do this for Molly so that she will not remember her death. I am destined to always lose the ones I care about."

In the court yard of the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo, a marble statue was placed and depicts Molly as was meant to be in the center of group of witches, worshiping the Moon.


End file.
